


Что-то старое, что-то новое

by Xalatath



Series: Что-то навсегда [2]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Есть какие-то памятки для игроков Лиги, которые ухитрились влюбиться в бывшего сокомандника?





	Что-то старое, что-то новое

**Author's Note:**

> первый текст https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195632  
> таймлайн между первым и вторым стейджами второго сезона
> 
> Ничего из этого не происходило в реальности и не имеет никакого отношения к реально существующим людям.

— Это мой последний матч на сегодня, — говорит он чату. Это, конечно же, вранье, но Гоша старается не чувствовать себя из-за него виноватым.  
Пока это вранье ему необходимо.  
Сегодня он нервничает сильнее обычного. У него начинают потеть ладони, а ткань футболки липнет к спине, хотя в комнате слишком хороший кондей и вся жара остается там, где ей и положено — за стенами их апартаментов.  
Хорошо, что хоть внешне ему удается оставаться невозмутимым как обычно.  
О, это его спокойное лицо давно стало мемом. Он даже сам научился шутить про себя и научился делать это отлично. Его лицо — это великолепная маска. Один в один как у Они Гендзи.  
Но сейчас эта маска грозится вот-вот пойти трещинами и рассыпаться на тысячи маленьких осколков.  
  
Когда ты так последний раз так сильно волновался? Когда сдавал ЕГЭ? На первом чемпионате с Фэйзами?  
Или когда собирал вещи в тимхаусе Фили перед своим возвращением домой?  
  
Тогда он пришел помочь Карпе и не знал как с ним правильно попрощаться. Гоша пытался изо всех сил делать вид, что все с ним в порядке.  
Будущее, которое для него казалось расписано на несколько лет вперед, зависло тогда как мост над бездной.  
Страшнее всего было бы обнаружить, что этот мост ведет в никуда.  
В прошлом году они почти стали чемпионами. Но почти не считалось.  
Когда он зашел к Карпе помочь с вещами, Гоша все еще слышал голос тренера Хейеса про то, что вот в следующем сезоне они обязательно займут место Лондона.  
_Филадельфия все еще против всего мира, но теперь — на самой его вершине._  
Он даже улыбнулся тогда и поаплодировал вместе со всей их командой в конце тренерской речи. У него получалось улыбаться и шутить, хотя после вчерашнего разговора с тренером Гоша знал, что на второй сезон Фили его не берут.  
Мета изменилась. Эко отлично справлялся с его пулом героев.  
Хотя Гоша все еще мог остаться в Лиге — ходили слухи о чисто европейской команде и он подозревал, что скорее всего его позовут на скримы. И скилл позволит ему пройти отбор в команду.  
Только когда он зашел тем утром в комнату Карпе все это сделалось каким-то несущественным. Его взгляд зацепился за аккуратно сложенные на краю кровати две его толстовки, и Гоша подумал, что правильнее будет оставить их Карпе.  
Тогда еще не было известно — попадал ли Карпе в Сборную Кореи или нет. И если его не брали, то тогда в следующий раз они смогут увидеться только играя играть друг против друга во втором сезоне и если сильно повезет, то в первом стейдже.  
А если нет, то…  
Карпе поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ. Его лицо сразу смягчилось. Гоша вспомнил все разы, когда ему удавалось рассмешить Карпе или заставить улыбнуться.  
Что же, больше такого не будет: Гоша слишком хорошо знал их обоих и он мог дать руку на отсечение, что они ограничатся перепиской, оказавшись в разных командах. А потом и она прервется.  
Тогда он не собирался с силами, не воспользовался моментом. Просто наклонился…и удивился тому, с какой неловкой легкостью Карпе поцеловал его в ответ.  
Они уже давно перестали быть просто лучшими друзьями — это чувство не отпускало его уже несколько недель, но не пугало так, как должно было бы пугать. Их дружба в какой-то момент стала чем-то другим. Жаль, что только их время прошло так быстро, так не и не успев по-настоящему наступить.  
Гоша даже не тешил себя тем, что на расстоянии ему станет проще — не с его-то цепкой памятью.  
  
После стрима он собирается подключиться к Эмонгу, с которым они играли в прошлой катке, но тот сам уже заканчивает стрим и это внезапно выбивает Гошу из колеи. Конечно сейчас уже чертовски поздно да и вариантов у него почти остается, он придирчиво смотрит на список отслеживаемых стримеров и на список рекомендаций Твича. Анку кажется ему отличным вариантом — несколько раз Теренс звал его поиграть вместе с ними. Да и никого лучше Гоша сейчас уж не найдет.  
От стрима он отключается чуть ли не с облегчением, даже не дослушав язвительные благодарности француза. А потом растирает ладони, пытаясь успокоиться, и думает, что может не стоит ему сейчас дергать Карпе. Гоша не рассчитал, что стрим так затянется и он слишком хорошо помнил распорядок дня Фили, который был когда-то и его распорядком. Карпе устал и скорее всего уже спит. Может стоит оставить все до следующего раза?  
Больше всего Гоше хочется вернуть себе привычное спокойствие, и он, правда, пытается изо всех сил, но сейчас это не выходит.  
Он не на матче. И эта нервозность абсолютно нового типа. Он пока не придумал, как с ней справляться. Да и стоит ли?  
На самом деле больше всего на свете ему хочется не смотреть на ник Карпе в дискорде или его статус «не беспокоить» в скайпе, а быть с ним рядом в его комнате в тимхаусе. Чувствовать тепло тела Карпе своим.  
— Почему у тебя там такое эхо?  
— Комната слишком большая.  
— Мало вещей? Или ты их собираешь?  
В голосе Карпе прорезается тревога. На расстоянии скрывать свои чувства оказывается сложнее, чем в те дни, когда они проводили все свободное время вместе.  
Ну и вообще разговор должен был быть другим, но про эхо и до Карпе писали в чате, но только в отличие от зрителей на стриме Карпе делает свои собственные выводы.  
Теперь слухи о трансферах и уходах игроков и тренерского состава начинают циркулировать сразу после окончания стейджа и это нервирует всех. А их команда с середины стейджа играла не слишком хорошо.  
Гоше не слишком нравится то, куда сейчас начинает сворачивать разговор.  
Они должны были…ну говорить друг другу милые вещи? О чем говорят влюбленные люди?  
Гоша-то знал, что все у них снова сведется к обсуждению матчей. А потом к паре игр на смурфах, как в старые-добрые времена. Их обычная болтовня про тиммейтов (теперь уже его бывших) и знакомых. Кто чем был занят днем. Что-то про книги и фильмы. Все как в старые-добрые времена.  
Потом они пожелают друг другу спокойной ночи, правда уже под самое утро.  
У них ничего не изменилось. Появилась только эта нервозность, тоска по близости, вполне определенные желания и он понятия не имел, что со всем этим ему делать-то.  
Есть какие-то памятки для игроков Лиги, которые ухитрились влюбиться в бывшего сокомандника?  
Для такого не существовало ни тактики, ни руководства, даже Монте не записывал про это видео (и Гоша надеялся, что день, когда Монте на такое решится, не наступит никогда).  
Может стоит двигаться дальше, а, Берн? Эту контрольную точку вы уже закрепили. Пора двигать груз дальше, пока не выгорет время.  
Да уж, этот матч он не имеет права проигрывать.  
— Я особо не распаковывался после второго переезда. Мы менялись апартаментами на третьей неделе и мне было уже как-то не до распаковок.  
Карпе кивает — кажется его удовлетворяет такое объяснение.  
— Но теперь придется распаковывать. Я все же задер…  
Карпе обрывает его. Прижимает палец к экрану, там где наверное могли бы быть его губы и Гоша замолкает.  
— Не загадывай.  
Гоша слишком хорошо помнит прохладу пальцев Карпе — кончики всегда холодные. Тоска накатывает на него с такой силой, что становится трудно дышать.  
— Мы сыграем два матча, — говорит Карпе, — я не очень устал, но сосредотачиваться очень сложно. Два быстрых матча, можно?  
— Пойдешь со мной на свидание?  
Эти слова вслух звучат еще глупее и нелепее, чем в его голове. Рот Карпе приоткрывается в беззвучном «О», он смотрит куда-то в бок от камеры несколько секунд, а потом говорит:  
— Но тебе придется меня вначале победить.  
— Сколько раз?  
Карпе смеется.  
— Хотя бы один.  
— Прямо сейчас? Один на один? На вдове мне будет сложновато, но уверен, что у меня получится. — Карпе смеется — как же он соскучился по его смеху, — Давай, залогинивайся.  
— Я думал про следующие стейджи. Плейоффы. Ты же любишь сложные задачи. Вот одна из них. Убей меня больше раз за матч, чем я тебя.  
Гоша думает, что это он — несерьезно. Хотя черт возьми, это же Карпе. Тут никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто.  
_А еще я люблю тебя,_  думает он, перезаходя в аккаунт. В голове это звучит уже не так глупо. Гоша думает, что может сказать это вслух прямо сейчас. Он улыбается, и Карпе говорит:  
— Я люблю твою улыбку, — и Гоша думает, что оставит свое признание до следующего раза.  
По всем правилам он скажет это на их первом свидании. Пусть даже ради него придется победить всю их Лигу в детматче один на один по очереди.


End file.
